


Fugo X Reader

by Renaissance_Rat



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fugo/reader - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, fugo x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaissance_Rat/pseuds/Renaissance_Rat
Summary: Fugo teaches you and Narancia math, But He doesn’t loose his temper with you. You then realize you like him.
Relationships: Fugo/Reader, Pannacotta Fugo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yee haw, Enjoy.
> 
> Also, For the upcoming NSFW, Fugo is aged up.

I sat at table with my arms crossed. I glanced at Narancia, who was attempting a math problem. I tried my best to do mine but then again, I didn’t wanna get stabbed by Fugo. Narancia held up his book to Fugo and it had a wrong problem on it, I watched as Fugo grabbed the fork and looked pissed. 

Narancia noticed the fork and leapt out of his chair, dropping the book the sprinted away. Fugo went to stand up but noticed my blank paper, Oh no. “Why haven’t you done your work?” He asked, I couldn’t tell if he was mad at me or mad at Narancia still. I looked to the fork and sweated nervously, “Uh, I was worried it’d be wrong.” I replied, He sighed and set down the fork.

He scooted closer to me and looked at me, “Here, I’ll walk you through it again.” He said, I glanced at him confused and watched as he began explaining it. Why wasn’t he mad? I thought over why he was being so patient with me but ended up not paying attention. I was so lost in thought I didn’t hear him.

“(Y/N)!”  
I quickly looked over and him, He stared at me concerned. “Are you ok (Y/N)? You keep spacing out.” He commented, I looked into his eyes and became a little flustered. I looked back down at the paper and tried my best to be calm, “Sorry, I’m just a little tired.” I replied, He smiled a little and then began explaining again.

——————

I laid on my bed, thinking. Ever since I made that eye contact I noticed it. I had realized my feelings. Even if Fugo had anger issues and would attack Narancia, He was always nicer to me. Maybe it was that he liked me, I could barely tell. I closed my eyes and smiled thought about Fugo. Hopefully.

I sat at the table as Fugo started another lesson, He explained to Narancia and I how to do algebra. Narancia failed miserably, and I was doing just as bad. Fugo once again sat next to me and helped me through it.

Narancia eventually gave up and walked away to go and talk to Mista, leaving Me and Fugo alone. I went to try the problem again and he stopped me, “No, That’s where you use division and..” He explained, I smiled and stared at him. 

“Fugo, Why are so calm and collected when teaching me but not with Narancia?” I asked, He looked up at me. He smiled and sat up. “You’re easier to teach.” He answered, I mean I did figure things out quicker but I didn’t think he had the patience to even really teach anyone.

I smiled and leaned on my hand, I was finally accepting my feelings towards him. I didn’t expect him to reciprocate any of them, but There had to be a chance if he was willing to be so calm with me. He looked directly into my eyes and sighed.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you something (Y/N)..” He said softly, Was this it? Was he going to Confess? There was no way, I cannot be that lucky. I stared at him, My heart rate picking up. “Yes?” I said my eyes widening. I sat up straighter and awaited a response, He inhaled and then spoke. “(Y/N), I really-“ Suddenly Narancia ran into the room yelling about something. 

Fugo looked over at Narancia while holding the fork, his hand practically shaking from anger. He jumped out his chair and stormed over to Narancia, “God Damnit! Can’t you ever shut up?!” He said then beginning to chase him.

Why couldn’t he have just walked in a little later? Now I have to wait even longer for a confession. Damnit, Maybe I should just be the one to say something. I laid my head on table and Let out an exasperated sigh.

To be continued..


	2. Part 2 (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just as I promised, Here is part 2! I hope you all enjoy!  
> Fugo might be OOC so I'm sorry about that.  
> Warning(s):  
> Smut

—————————————————

After Narancia So rudely interrupted me and Fugo, We had both been slightly awkward around each other. It seemed every time we were about to have a moment, Something would always stop it from happening.

I sat in my room, Still wondering if Fugo was really going to confess then. I felt my heart rate speed up as I thought of Fugo liking me. The more lessons Narancia and I had with him, The more I felt the feelings grow.

I held my pillow in my arms as I thought of Fugo. I giggled a little as I imagined us together, of course my mind went somewhere it shouldn't. I felt my face heat up and I tried my best to clear my head, Suddenly I heard a knock.

I got up and walked to the door, Cautiously opening it. Fugo stood in the doorway, I felt my face heat up considering what I'd been thinking about. He looked at me, a slight smile on his face. "May I come in? There's something I want to talk about.." He said. I opened the door and motioned him Inside, closing the door behind him.

He stood awkwardly as I sat down on my bed. I looked over at him and laughed nervously, "You can sit on my bed if you'd like.." I said, He nodded and walked over then sitting. He turned and looked at me, to which I slowly looked up. 

"A few days ago I was about to tell you something until I got Interrupted. Well, That thing is..." He said, The atmosphere getting tense. I eagerly awaited his next words, Like a puppy waiting to be fed. I felt myself get closer to him in the small moment of silence.

"(Y/N), I think I've developed feelings for you. Which, I'm sure you've probably noticed. And I think you feel the same way." He said, clearly trying to sound calm. I smiled and felt our faces nearing, He closed the gap and connected our lips. I complied and began kissing back.

Before we knew it, The kiss had escalated. Fugo was now leaning over, pushing me onto the bed. I moaned quietly into the kiss as his hands began to roam. He was now completely on top of me, kissing down my neck. He started taking off my shirt, as well as his. His lips found their way to my chest and began kissing and licking.

I moaned and covered my mouth, embarrassed. Fugo then returned to my lips and kissed me again. "Do you want to.." He started, I nodded before he Finished. He smiled slightly and Then began taking off the rest of his clothes, I soon followed after. I was now completely undressed.

Fugo positioned himself at my entrance and Looked up at me, I felt my heart rate pick up and I glanced away. He smiled and Began pushing in, I winced slightly. He paused before I nodded for him to continue, He finished pushing in and waited for me to adjust.

After a few minutes, I adjusted to his size and told him it was alright to move. He complied and began Moving slowly, I covered my mouth and moaned quietly. He continued to move, then kissing me more. 

As time went on he had quickened his pace and was now roughly thrusting inside. I gripped the sheets below me, Now struggling to be quiet. He somehow got even more rough, Causing me to Moan out his name. I attempted to cover my face in embarrassment but he stopped my hands.

I felt the knot that had developed begin to unravel. "Ah.. Fugo... I'm close..!" I moaned. He continued and Replied with a grunt, As he did so I felt myself tighten around him. Still thrusting, I came onto him.

He thrusted just as roughly, despite me now being sensitive. I moaned loudly, Probably letting everyone know what we were doing. He went at it until finally pulling out and cumming onto my stomach.

I panted as he then laid next to me. "We... should probably take a shower now..." I said quietly, making him smile a bit. I then turned to him, a tired, yet loving smile on my face. "Hey Fugo?" I said, making him turn and look at me.

"I love you."  
He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too (Y/N)."

—————————————  
Sorry if this Is a bit lazy! I'm sorry for the late Update aha. I'm trying my best to update more frequently. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed!  
Please Request! It gives me motivation!  
Thanks for Reading! I appreciate you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this Is a bit lazy! I'm sorry for the late Update aha. I'm trying my best to update more frequently. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please Vote or Request! It gives me motivation!  
> Thanks for Reading! I appreciate you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, There is a part 2 and It is smut.


End file.
